Una Tierra Perdida Entre Las Brumas
by Alejito480
Summary: Que pasaria Si Por Error Terminaran Finn y La Princesa Flama En Una Tierra Completamente desconocida Que pasaria Si El General y El Gigantor Son Reconstruidos y despiertan? Que pasaria si Todo el Mundo quedara asombrado por Dos nuevos habitantes? PASA Y LEE...
1. Una Extraña Visita

**Hola a todos, Les escribe de nuevo alejito480, Con este crossover entre "Iron Kid" y "Hora de aventura" No lo puse oficialmente como tal crossover, Porque parece que los de FanFiction desconocen Su Existencia xDDD Tuve que cancelar El Fic "Encuentro entre dimensiones y el regreso de xana" Le perdi la emocion y aparte de eso nadie lo estaba leyendo solo pocas personas , asi que a esas personas perdónenme**

**Ehmm... Se me olvida algo... que sera?**

**Jum bueno Que se le puede hacer xD Comensemos xDD**

**EMPESEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS**

**2 Personas Extraviadas...**

Era Un Hermoso dia En El Gran desierto, Cerca a El Valle naranja, Hogar de "Orange Mama" 2 Muchachos, de 14 años Aproximadamente Caminaban Tranquilamente Hablando de los sucesos de Hace ya 1 año... **(N/A: Para los que se vieron la serie entera, sabran de que episodio hablo xDD) **El Muchacho Conocido Como Marty Eon (Un Muchacho muy genial, Muy aventurero, en su brazo derecho tiene un brazo robotico, conocido como "El legendario puño de Eon" y viste con una camisa esqueleto de color amarillo y unos Jeans Azules y unos Zapatos que parecian mas bien chancletas...) Acompañaba en Una Mision de reconocimiento a Ally, La Agente Junior mas Comprometedora de La C.D.F (**Cuerpo de defensa federal**) (Ally Una Chica muy genial, Es Una Chica Prodigio, Demasiado inteligente en comparacion a cualquiera, la mejor amiga de Marty desde hace 2 años, Tiene un vestido Algo corto que le llegaba hasta algo mas arriba de las rodillas de color Morado, y Unas Zapatillas de color negro y unos calzetines que le llegaban algo abajo de la rodilla, Era la Hija adoptiva de el "Duque Bon Rhymer" y tenia 2 trenzas, Una a cada lado)

Ellos estaban De mision en el Gran desierto Despues de que los radares de el C.D.F Captaran un extraño Impacto Cerca al Puente que conecta con El valle naranja, Ya llevaban 2 dias De caminata, Pues habia que cruzar almenos 200 KM Para Llegar hasta hay, Pero no estaban Solos, Los Acompañaba Gaff El Protector y segundo mejor amigo de Marty (Gaff es un Robot de color blanco con rojo, Tiene una capa roja, y es el noveno y ultimo protector de la familia EON, Es un robot muy amable y leal, Es un Buen espadachin y Un Buen Consejero) Estaban En silencio caminando, Pues estaban cerca de el lugar sin saber que les esperaba en ese lugar... Todo estaba Bien, Cuando Gaff Rompio el Silencio...

Gaff: Mi Señor, Estamos A 1 KM De el Lugar, Podria ser peligroso, Deberias Ponerte la Armadura de Eon -Dijo Con Una Voz Grave y segura-

Marty: Tienes Razon, esperen un segundo...-Dijo y todos se detuvieron y dieron varios pasos hacia atras y Se Levanto Una Gran rafaga de luz alrededor de Marty Transformandolo En La Legendaria Armadura robotica de EON- Sigo Sin Acostumbrarme A Este Traje luego de 2 años...-

Ally: Todo Toma Su Tiempo... Y Lo Sabes...-Dijo Mirandolo seriamente Lo Cual Asusto Un Poco A Marty...- Pero bueno, Sigamos y Terminemos con esto de Una Vez...-Dijo y todos siguieron Caminando...

Gaff: Señor, Sabe que es lo que le pasa A Ally la veo Muy Tensa Ultimamente...-Le susurro a Marty que estaba caminando un poco atras de ally-

Marty: Es Largo de Contar, Luego te lo Cuanto Gaff-Le susurro a Gaff-

Al llegar al Lugar se encontraron con 2 Muchachos de al menos 15 años, Una Era Rubio con el pelo MUY Largo, Con una Playera azul y unos Shorts De el mismo color pero un Punto mas Oscuro... y Una Mochila Verde Muy quemada... Al lado de el, Una Humanoide De piel Naranja oscuro, El Pelo Rojo y Oscuro, Una Gema roja en Su Frente, Y Un Vestido rojo que le Llegaba a Las Rodillas... Al Ver eso A Un Lado de La Carretera, Se Asustaron Mucho y Todos estaban en Modo de guardia pero se dieron cuenta Instantaneamente que estababan Inconcientes Y Muy Heridos...

Ally: Atencion A La Base de el C.D.F Necesitamos Una Ambulancia, Tenemos 2 Heridos, Un Humano Y Alguien de especie desconocida... RAPIDO!-Dijo Atravez de Un Telefono especial que le dieron en el C.D.F-

Kelly:Esta bien Ally en Unos Momentos Llegaran Los Refuerzos...-Dijo Una Chica Humana Adulta de unos 25 o 26 Años que era la Secretaria de la Base central en la C.D.F-

Pasaron 10 Minutos esperando, Y Al Estar cerca de el Valle Naranja, en el Puente que se podia Ver porque estaban muy cerca de el se vieron dos "Gigas" Naranjas Que se acercaban Rapidamente a Ellos, Los 3 Se dieron Cuenta De quien se Trataba... Asi que Se levantaron del suelo en donde estaban sentados Y Saludaron a Las Personas que Venian A Hechar Un Vistazo a Lo Que Habia Pasado...

Mama Orange: Oh... Hola De Nuevo Chicos...-Dijo Una señora de almenos 65 años Vestida de Naranja y Un Bollo Como Peinado-

Jenny: Hola Otra Vez Amigos!-Dijo Una NIña Con el Pelo Naranja, De 9 Años, y Un Oberol de el Mismo Color

**Hola Otra vez, Como les parecio, Lo Hize cortio, ara que vean como les parece, se que no hay Accion Aun, Pero eso Lo Arreglo con Mi Cerebro Mañana xDDD Asi Que Comenten Que Les pARECIO, Y Si A ALguien le Revivi La Infancia, Se despiede Alejito480 Hasta Entonces**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	2. Los 2 Extraños

**Hola a todos, Soy alejito480 volviendo de su hiatus (temporalmente) Gracias por los 2 reviews... Y LUEGO DE LA P**A Tragedia de "The red Throne" y "Ratteballs" Se murieron Las esperanzas de Un "Flaminn" xDD Pero no modo la vida sigue xDDD**

**Reviews:**

**Gurpegui: Gracias... Gracias**

**smarty261196: Gracias por el dato... Aunque ya sabes que La Sub-Categoria NO EXISTE Así que me veo obligado a ponerlo como esta...**

**Yo se que muchos se sintieron desorientados Con el Tema de "Iron kid" y se preguntaban "¿Como C**O Llegaron esos 2 hay?" Pues bueno, Solo sigan la historia y Pronto se daran Cuenta xDD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS**

**Una "Visita" Muy Rara (No, No hablo de mama Orange)**

Marty: Mama Orange... ¿tanto tiempo Como estas? -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Uno de los "Gigas"-

Ally: Hola Mama Orange, Hola Jenny... ¿Como estan? -Dijo Mientras se Acercaba al Giga de Jenny-

Mama Orange: Hola Chicos... Yo estoy Bien y ustedes?

Jenny: Hola Amigos... -Dijo Mientras se detenian los 2 Gigas Cerca a la Carretera-

Marty: Estamos Bien, Estabamos Viendo Que era Lo que habia pasado por Aqui... Pero veo que Ya Lo Sabemos...-Dijo mientras Mama orange Se bajaba del Giga y se Acercaba A Los 2 "Cuerpos"

Mama Orange: Hmm... Interesante... El Muchacho es Humano, Eso Se Nota... Pero La Chica No Es Humana... Tampoco Robot... Parece... Algun Tipo de Humanoide...-Dijo mientras Observaba Detenidamente a la Chica de piel Naranja...**(Obiamente deben saber quien es...)**

Jenny: Abuelita, Que es un Humanoide?-Dijo desde la cima de su Giga-

Mama Orange: Un Humanoide Es Un Ser Vivo Con Aspectos Humanos... O Algo Por el Estilo querida...-Dijo mientras se Montaba en Su Giga- Ok Chicos, Si Necesitan Algo Saben que son Bienvenidos en el Valle Naranja... Tengo cosas que hacer... Adios Chicos

Ally y Marty: Adios Mama Orange Hasta Pronto...-Se despidieron al Mismo Tiempo Los 2 Chicos-

En ese Instante Llegaron Las 2 Ambulancias Que Recojieron Los Cuerpos Y Se los Llevaron de vuelta a la Base, A La enfermería para ser Exactos...Al Llegar a La Base Gibson El Director Humano de La C.D.F Acompañado de "El Capitan Magnum" y "Violeta" Sus 2 Mejores Soldados en Toda la C.D.F Y Se Sorprendieron Con La Noticia...

Gibson: Esto Es Interesante... 1 Humano Y Una Humanoide Por esas Tierras... De algun Lugar deben ser... LLEVENLOS A LA ENFERMERIA... RAPIDO- Dijo Mientras Bajaban a los 2 Cuerpos Aun Inconsientes De La Ambulancia...-

Magnum: Pónganlos en Cuidados Intensivos... A Simple vista se nota que El Humano Tiene serias Quemaduras...-Dijo Mientras Observaba Al Humano...-

Violeta: A La Humanoide Llévenla a Una sala de enfermería y Que Ally este con ella hasta que despierte... y Marty Con el Humano hasta que este Tambien Despierte, Pero Gaff Ven, Quiero Hablar contigo-Dijo Observando a La Humanoide-

Unas Horas mas Tarde (Cerca de las 11:00 PM) Luego de que Llevaran A Los 2 Extraños A Una Enfermeria En La C.D.F Seguian Los Estudios Para Saber quienes Eran y De donde Venian... Especialmente A La Chica de Piel Naranja y de pelo Rojo que empezaba a emanar Un Extraño Aura Roja...

**En La Habitacion de la chica Naranja...**

La Chica Extraña de Piel Naranja Y Pelo Rojo Empezaba a Despertar... Pero por alguna razón su Aura roja Era Fuego... que por alguna razón No Hacia Ningún Efecto Y Ally Se empesaba a Emocionar Por Saber quien era... Lentamente la Chica Abre Los Ojos...

¿?: ¿Que?... ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo Asustada y Medio Adormilada Pero Muy Cansada...

Ally: Tranquila, Tranquila... Estas en El Cuartel General "Móvil" De La C.D.F o Cuerpo de defensa General, Yo soy Ally Una Agente Especial de Este Lugar...Te Encontramos Tirada Al Lado de La Carretera A Unos 300 o 400 km De Aqui... y ¿Quien eres tu?-Explico Ally Seria y Algo Divertida-

Flama: Yo Soy La Princesa del Reino de fuego... Pero dime Flama... Lo Ultimo Que Recuerdo fue que Caímos Por Un Agujero Junto A Mi Novio y A Una Criatura Que se parecía a la Muerte... **(LICH) **¿Donde esta Mi novio... El HUMANO?-Explico Preocupada pero Tranquila-

Ally: Aaah Ok Flama... Luego Cuando lo Recuerdes Bien Me lo Contaras Todo...Tranquila, El Humano Esta Bien, Solo Que Tenia Seria quemaduras Pero esta En Otro Cuarto Mas Al Fondo de Este Pasillo-Explico Mas Tranquila y Tratando de tranquilizar a Flama- Tienes que Descansar... Estas Muy Débil... Mañana Podrás Ver Al Humano...

Flama: Esta Bien... Gracias Por Acompañarme Ally-Dijo Mientras cerraba Los Ojos-

Ally: De Nada Princesa...Si Necesitas Algo Avísame... Estare En La Habitacion del Humano Hasta que despierte-Dijo Mientras Flama Entraba en Un Sueño Profundo-

**En La Habitacion del Humano**

En La Habitacion del Humano, Marty Observaba Lentamente La Espada Roja del Humano Y Su "Pulsera" De color verde que se enrollaba en Todo El Brazo... En Ese Instante El Humano Comiensa a Despiertar...

¿?: ¿Que paso? ¿Quien eres tu, Donde estoy?-Dijo Asustado Mientras Entraba En Razón...

Marty: Tranquilo, Tranquilo, Estas estas En La Enfermería de La C.D.F O Cuerpo de defensa General... Te encontramos Al Lado de Una Carretera Inconsiente, A unos 300 o 400 KM De Este Lugar... Tu Amiga Esta Bien, Esta en Otra habitacion mas Al Fondo de este Pasillo Acompañada de Mi Mejor Amiga...-Explico Tranquilo Pero algo sonrojado al Hablar de Ally- Y... ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿De Donde Vienes?-

Finn: Ok.. Ok, Me Llamo Finn, Venga de Las Tierras de Ooo, Esa chica Que dices Por alguna Razón es.. Naranja y Con El Pelo Rojo?-Explico y Pregunto Sereno...-

Marty: Si, Si que lo Es... Pero Ooo? Eso Donde Queda?-Pregunto Algo Intrigado

Finn: Oh, Olvidalo, Ella es Mi Novia, Ooo es Una Tie... Espera Quieres decir que No estoy En Ooo?-Pregunto, Pero Marty Nego con La Cabeza- Pues eso Explica Porque Recuerdo que Una Criatura en Forma de Calavera Nos Arrojo A mi y A Mi Novia En Un Agujero...-

Marty: Luego me Lo Contaras...-Dijo y en ese Instante Llega Ally Agitada de Correr, y Se Impresiona al Saber que el Humano Estaba Ya Consiente- Hola Ally...

Ally: Marty!, Veo que el Humano Ya desperto- Dijo mientras entraba a la Habitacion...

Finn: Si, Soy Finn, Quien eres tu?-Pregunto algo Preocupado...

Ally: Me llamo Ally, Agente especial de LA C.D.F...-

Y Asi pasaron los Minutos Mientras Hablaban Con Finn Hasta las 3:00 PM Y Luego todos Se Fueron A Descansar Para Compensar Con Un Nuevo Día

**En Algun Sitio de La Base...**

Gibson: Hay que Mantener Bajo Observacion a La Chica... Es Imposible que Sea De fuego...-Dijo Algo Exaltado-

Violetta: Y Eso No Es Todo, Su Matriz Elemental Es Muy Inestable, Posee Una Gran energía, Asi que Tenemos que Observarla Por Un Tiempo Mientras Avanzamos Con Los Respectivos Estudios

Magnum: ¿Y Que Hay de el Humano?-Pregunto

Gaff: Es Un Chico Normal, Tiene Una Espada de Un Material Extraño y Una Extraña Pulsera de Color Verde que se enrolla Por Todo Su Brazo, Tambien Posee Una Gran Energia...

Gibson: Pues Entonces, Mantenganlos Bajo Vigilancia Hasta que Sepamos De donde son y Como Se Llaman

**Bueeenooooo, Aqui termina El Otro Capitulo, No hay Accion, Aun, Pero Asi continua el Fic, Cuando Pueda Subire el Siguiente, Si, Habra Un Pequeño Lemmon Pero No Se Cuando, Sera Lo Antes Posible... Y Creo que Esto se Pone Interesante, Dejen Los Comentarios Con Sus Ideas Y Sus Criticas... Que La Suerte Los Acompañe... ADIOS**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Nadie en Particular

**Hola a todos, Sigo con el 3 capitulo de este emocionante fic... (Abucheos) ¿Que? Apenas me pasen Una cosa mañana... Actualizare "Amor Loco"**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**Nadie en particular...**

Al Otro Dia Luego de que Finn y Flama Se despertaran Luego de estar Inconscientes Un dia Entero, Eran las 11:00 AM Y Ally entro a la Habitación de Flama Para Preguntarle a Ella que Comían Los de su "Especie"

**En La Habitacion De Flama**

Entra Ally Y Se acerca a la Camilla donde Dormia Flama Y La empiesa A Mover Suevemente con Los Brazos Para que se Despertara, Cuando Dio Resultado Ella abrio los Ojos Lentamente Y Miro A Ally Y Desenvaino Una Pequeña Sonrisa...

Flama: Buenos Dias, Ally-Saludo Flama Aun Entre Dormida-

Ally: Hola Princesa, Si Dormiste Bien?-

Flama: Si, Gracias, Aunque Tengo Un Ligero dolor de Cabeza por el Golpe...-Dijo Sentandose en la camilla Y Sobándose la Cabeza

Ally: Bueno, Era de Esperarse, Antes que nada, Vamos a El Salon Del Director, Los Quiere Conocer a Ambos...-Dijo acercandose a la Puerta -

Y En ese Instante Ambas Salieron De camino A El Salon del Director...

**En La Habitacion De Finn**

En Ese Instante Entra Marty RapidaMente A Despertar a Finn Pero Cuando Se da cuenta el estaba Sentado en La Camilla Leyendo Un Extraño Libro...

Marty: Hola Finn... Veo que ya despertaste, Como amaneciste?-Pregunto algo Extrañado-

Finn: Oh... Hola Marty, Bien, Gracias y Si Estaba Despierto Desde Hace Ya Unos Momentos Y Me Puse a Terminar de Leer Un Libro Que Me Ayuda A Fortalecerme... Creo que a Ti Tambien Te Serviria...-Dijo Enseñándole El Libro-

Marty: Hmm... "El Inchiridiom"... Que Extraño Libro... -Dijo Mirando La Portada- Y De que trata exactamente el Libro?-

Finn: Bueno... Trata Sobre La Historia de Ooo Y Sobre como Aunmentar tu Energia, Fuerza, Vitalidad, Inteligencia y Control Sobre tu Cuerpo... Deberias Leerlo...-Dijo Cerrando el Libro y Guardandolo en Su Mochila-

Marty: Cuando Pueda Lo Leeremos Un Rato... Ahora Ven con migo, El Director Quiere Conerlos A Tu Novia y A Ti...- Dijo Acercandose a la Puerta-

En ese Instante, Finn Se para de la camilla y Se Va Con Marty al Salon Principal De La C.D.F A encontrarse con El Director Gibson

**En El Salon Principal de El C.D.F.**

Luego de 10 Minutos Ambos Llegaron a El Salon De el cuartel General Para Hablar con Gibson, Llegaron al Mismo Tiempo sin Darse Cuenta de Nada Hasta que Ally le Dio Una Pequeña Pista a Flama **(N/A: Perdon, Por no guardar la mejor parte se me perdio...)**

Ally: Eh... Princesa, Que ese No Es Finn?-Dijo Sorprendiendo a Flama Quien En ese instante se dio cuenta

Flama: Finn?... FINN!-Grito Exaltada Y Corrio A Abrazar a Su Novio...-Estas Bien... Que alegria...

Finn: Princesa!...-Abrazo a Flama Dandose Cuenta de algo...-Hmm... Interesante No me estas Quemando...-Dijo deshaciendo el Abrazo

Flama: No... Que raro...-Dijo Volviendo a donde estaba al igual que Finn-

Gibson: Hola Chicos... Los Estaba Esperando...-Se volteo Un señor en una silla giratoria Mirando a los Chicos...-Me llamo Gibson, Director Del cuartel General Del C.D.F...-Hablo un Señor con 2 Brazos Roboticos De color Oro, Con Voz Grave y Gafas Negras... Tenia 50 años Aproximadamente...-Esta Base Operacional Movil, Sera Su Hogar Hasta que sepamos Bien Como Llevarlos De Vuelta A Su Dimension... Ally, Tu seras La Tutora Y La Encargada De...¿Como te llamas Chica-Explico Y Pregunto Señalando a Flama-

Flama: Soy... La Princesa Flama...-Dijo algo Apenada-Princesa del Reino de fuego de Ooo-

Finn: Y Yo Soy Finn... Finn Merthens, Heroe de Ooo-Dijo Dando un paso al frente al Igual que Flama

Gibson: Muy Bien, Ally Tu seras La Tutora y Encargada de La Princesa, Y Tu Marty, Seras El Tutor Y Encargado de Finn...-Dijo Volteando Hacia La Pantalla Gigante que habia en la Habitacion...-Como Veo que Tienen Un Gran Espiritu Guerrero Tengo Noticias Que Darles...***Se enciende la Pantalla Mostrando A "Black Duty" Y A "Scar" Antiguos enemigos de Marty* **Hemos Recibido Informes De que Se han Visto a "Black Duty" y A "Scar" Otra Vez Cerca del Valle Naranja, Por una Zona No muy Transitada, De hecho, Nadie Conoce esa Zona, Ni siquiera El Capitan Magnum, Ni Violetta... Asi que...Marty, Porque no Vas Con Ally, Finn y la Princesa Les Serviría de Entrenamiento, Y Si Cumplen La Misión de Exterminio, Tengo Una Sorpresa Para Cada Uno... Pueden Irse

Todos: Si Señor...- Dijeron a coro Saliendo Rapidamente De El Cuartel General...

***Afuera del Cuartel General***

Finn: Bien, y A Donde se Supone que Vamos...-Pregunto Mirando a Marty...-

Marty: No se, Se Supone Que Esa Area era Propiedad de La Torre de Hierro Hace 2 Años... No se... No conozco ese Lugar, Pero Si Nos Damos Prisa, Tal vez Seamos Capazes De Averiguar que Ocurrio...-

Flama: Pero Tardaremos Mucho En Llegar Caminando... Creo-Dijo Caminando al Lado De Ally...-

Marty: Hmm... En Ese Caso... Puedes Volar Princesa?-Dijo Parando en Seco-

Flama: Si, Bueno No se Si Sere Capaz...-Dijo Entonces Marty Se Transformo en La Ancestral Armadura De Eon-

Marty: En Ese Caso... Una Carrera, Tu Llevando A Ally Y Yo A Finn-Dijo Algo Desafiante-

Flama Trato Hecho...-Dijo Agarrando de La Mano a Ally **(N/A: Iba a Poner "Cojiendo" Pero como son de malpensados, Luego Me Meto en un Problema xDDD) **Y Marty Agarrando a Finn Del Ante-Brazo

Marty: Si Llegas Primero... Te dejare a Scar, Si no, Te dejare a Black Duty...

Ally: Venga Chicos Vamonos...-Dijo Y Marty y Flama Salieron A Volar, Flama Con ayuda de Sus llamas Y Agarrando una de las manos de Ally La Hacia ir a la Velocidad de Esta... Y Marty con la ayuda del Puño Cojiendo a Finn De El Antebrazo Lo Hacia Ir A La Misma Velocidad de este...

***Minutos Mas Tarde En El Punto de Encuentro***

Y Asi Pasaron 20 Minutos Hasta Que llegaron A Un Lugar Rodeado Por 4 Colinas Y Una Extraña Cueva Con Una Luz Encendida... Ya casi Anochecia Y Flama Llego Primera y Marty Segundo... Lo cual lo enfurecio Un Poco, Pero Como Flama En el camino Lo Enceguecia con Sus Flamas Que curiosamente no Quemaban... Lo retrasaron Un Poco... Entonces Todos Aterrizaron En Centro del Lugar...

Flama: SI! Lo Logramos!-Dijo Emocionada Chocando La Mano Con Ally-

Finn: Eso No Vale... Nos Dejaban Ciegos con Eso...-Dijo Haciendo Pucheros... (xDD)

Marty: Que mas Da vamos a V...-Fue Interrumpido Por 2 sombras Que Habian Al Frente Que Hicieron que todos se Alarmaran, Finn Cojiendo Su Espada de Sangre de Demonio... Marty Con El Puño Preparado Y Flama Con Llamas en Sus Manos...

Scar: Que Bien... Os estaba Esperando...-Dijo Lanzando Una de Sus Hachas Que Golpeo En El Estomago a Finn Haciendole Una Pero no Muy Profunda Cortadura...-

Marty: SCAR! PAGARAS POR ESO...-Dijo Encendiendo Su Puño y Un Aura De color Blanco Lo Rodeo- MEGA DESTRUCTOR DE LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!-Grito Lanzandole UN Veloz Y Poderoso Puño A Scar Que esquivo Facilmente, Pues ya Conocia Bien Los Movimientos de Marty...

Black Duty: Hmm Veo que Tienes Nuevos Trucos... Pero eso No Sera Suficiente...

Flama: PAGARAS POR ESO MALDITO INFELIZ...-Grito Flotando al Nivel De Scar que estaba a unos 200 metros de Ella- DISPARO INFERNAAAL!-Grito Haciendo Un "Kame Hame Ha" Con Los Puños Soltando Una Gran Y Poderosa Rafaga de Fuego Que Ilumino todo el lugar... Al Llegar a Scar que no se dio Cuenta de Aquello Pues El Le Iba a cortar la Cabeza a Marty con Su Hacha, Fue Alcanzado Por la Rafaga de Fuego Y Casi Instantáneamente Derritiendolo "Vivo" Y Volviéndolo Polvo...

A Black duty se le congelaron Los Circuitos Al Ver a Su "Hermano" Y Compañero Hecho polvo Y ver que el Ser de Fuego Aun Estaba Con Mucha Mas Rabia y en Posicion de Atacar Mientras Ally Auxiliaba a Finn, Entonces sin darse Cuenta Marty Se Levanto Y Salto Por Los Aires Y Al caer, Cayo Apoyandose en el Puño, Gritando...

Marty: COLA DE COMETA!-Y Una rafaga de Energia Corto Practicamente a la Mitad a Black Duty Dejandola Fuera de Combate... Entonces Marty se Acerco A Flama que aun seguia Flotando Con Los Ojos Rojos Y Llenos de Rabia...-Tranquila, Ellos Ya No Seran Problema...-Dijo Haciendo que Flama Aterizara En donde estaban Ally y Finn Al igual que Marty...

Flama: Como Estas Finn-Dijo arrodillandose en donde estaba Finn-

Finn: Estoy Bien, Eh Recibido Peores Golpes...-Dijo Sentandose en El Suelo...-Y Tu estas Bien?

Flama: Exelente, Desde que Pelee Con el Rey helado no me sentia tan Viva... **(N/A: Haber, antes de que hagan un Party Hard... Aclaro que ellos 2 en mi fic no Terminaron despues de la pelea con el rey helado)-**

Ally: Je... Marty y que es esa Cueva?-Dijo señalandole La Cueva que tenia una extraña luz que parecia una Fogata...

Marty: No lo se... Vamos A Ver...-Dijo entonces Todos se pararon y Finn con ayuda de Flama Llegaron A La entrada de La cueva donde Vieron a Un Anciano de almenos 95 años Quien sin decir nada Los Saludo y Dijo...-

Anciano: Hola Eon, Hola Ally, Hola Finn, Hola Princesa...-Dijo Mientras estaba Arrodillado Meditando-

Marty: Tranquilos.. Nos Reconocio Por Nuestro Chy...-Dijo aun Rodeado Por el Aura Blanca Y Entonces todos se sentaron al rededor de la fogata...-

Y Entonces el Anciano Comenzo a Contar la historia de un hombre Que luchó por su libertad

**(Esta parte es sacada de la cancion... "Baston del diablo" De "Tierra Santa" Es la cancion favorita de mi hermana Mayor...)**

Y El Anciano Con su voz ronca y humilde Contó la historia de un viejo señor Que dominaba a los hombres Sentado en un viejo sillón:

"_Con un bastón en su mano  
El dictador proclama su ley  
Pero un día un hombre  
Se reveló contra su poder_

Dominado por el miedo  
El dictador a su familia mató  
Poseído por el odio  
El darle muerte juró

...

_La noche se va cerrando _  
_Y la historia llega a su fin _  
_El joven se ha vengado _  
_Y el viejo ha tenido que huir _  
_Ya no quedan palabras _  
_Y su relato el anciano acabó"  
_

Anciano: Y Dice Una Leyenda Que Solo "Gaia" La Madre tierra Y Eon, Seran capazes de derrotar al Mal que se Acerca otra vez Pero esta ves Sera Algo Mucho Mas Peligroso...-Dijo Haciendo Señales con Las Manos...- Os Podeis Ir Eon, Ally Marty, Y... Princesa Ven aqui te dire algo.- Entonces desconfiada, Flama se acerco a el anciano Quien le susurro- _Tienes un Chy que se Me Hace Muy Familiar... Debes ir a Ver al entrenador de Los Eon, El Te dira Algo Sobre ti...-_Le Susurro a La Princesa y Luego de charlas a las 11:00 PM Todos Partieron Otra Vez hacia el C.D.F

**En el C.D.F**

Magnum: ES IMPOSIBLE! Nadie Ah sido Capaz de Derrotar a Scar Tan facilmente...-Dijo Mientras miraba la pantalla Con la reproduccion De El Ataque de Flama-

Violetta: Y Menos Con Un destello de Ese Calibre...

Gibson: Tendremos que vigilar a esa Chica... Si El General Vuelve... Ella Nos Salvara...-Dijo y en ese Instante Entra El Gran maestro Yang, Entrenador de Los Eon, Yang es un Anciano de almenos 80 Años Que viste al estilo Samurai (o algo parecido) y Un Baston que en Su Agarradera tenia en Puño, Simbolico al Legendario Puño de eon (Que en ese entonces, tenia Marty)

Yang: Os Habeis Saltado Un Detalle, El Chy De Esa Chica Es Parecido Al De La Madre Tierra... E Incluso es 100 veces mas Poderoso que el de Toda la Familia Eon, Si La Chica Llega a salirse De Control, Sera No Solo Nuestro fin, Si no tambien el de Cualquiera que se le cruce en Su Camino...Ni siquiera el poder del general es capaz de Igualar Su Potencia...-

Gaff: Entonces... Debes Ayudarla A Entrenar...-Dijo Gaff entrando Por Una Puerta Con Sus Manos Atras...

**En algun Lugar de La Torre de hierro**

**¿?: **Falta Muy Poco, Muy Muy Poco Mi querido Lich... Je je je je je

**Bueeenoo, Que tal este Capitulo... Como dije, Como La Autora "Mika Gunners236" No Me Ayudo Para nada, Mejor Improvisare Con Amor Loco... **

**Comenten Sus Ideas, Comentarios, Criticas... Todo Sera Aceptado... En respuesta al review:**

**smarty261196: xDD Si Lo tengo en cuenta, Gracias... Este lo de la coletilla solo fue Casualidad xDDD  
**

**Hasta entonces... **

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**

**"La vida es un Bien Preciado que se Otorga a cada Humano Y Tenemos que Aprender a Resistir Sus Golpes Por Mas Duros que sean..."**

** -Director de El Corto de animacion "Cuerdas"**


	4. Te Quiero

**Hola, Hola, Como Están?, Hoy les traigo un Lemmon De este Fic... Creo que es lo mejor... (Ademas que tengo una sorpresilla Que dejare al final del fic...) Reviews:**

**Smarty: Ya Lo se, Te pareces a mi Profe De Lengua, Y Créeme, Eh tratado de Mejorar La Ortografía... xDD...**

**Sigamos No creen?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000OOOOOOSSSSSSS**

**PD: ALERTA DE LEMMON... SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE... MANDA UN PM PIDIENDO EL RESUMEN DEL CAPI...**

**Te Quiero...**

Luego De que Llegaran Los Muchachos Afuera de la base del C.D.F, Gibson, Violetta, Gaff. Yang Y Magnum Ya los esperaban Afuera Para Recibirlos... Aunque no sabían que Traían Los Cuerpos de Scar Y Black Duty Completamente destruidos...

Marty: Hola A Todos...-Dijo Mientras dejaba Los "Cuerpos" De Scar Y Black Duty En El Suelo...

Magnum: Completamente Destruidos Ambos...-Dijo Acercándose a El "Cuerpo" de Scar- Buen Trabajo Marty, buen Trabajo... Princesa...

Flama: Gracias...-Dijo haciendo Una Pequeña reverencia- Hace tiempo No Me Sentía tan viva... A propósito Quienes Son Ellos 2?...-Dijo señalando a Los Cuerpos en el suelo-

Yang: Ellos Eran Los 2 Mejores Guerreros del General, Están Reconstruidos, Aunque se nota que Scar Recibió Una Buena Paliza, Esta Completamente Destruido, Sus Circuitos están Derretidos... Fue un Buen Ataque Princesa...-La princesa hizo una Pequeña reverencia...-

Gibson: Llévenlos al Centro de reparación, Que Los Analicen... Quiero Respuestas...-Dijo y en ese momento, Magnum Y Violetta Se Llevaron a Los 2 ex-guerreros del general Al centro de reparacion-En cuanto a ti Ally, Te mereces Una Bien Merecidas Vacaciones...

Ally: Gracias Señor...-Dijo Muy emocionada aunque tenia en mente otro Plan...-

Gibson: Pasa mañana a la tarde a mi oficina, Y Hablaremos de eso...

Ally: Lo Hare...-Dijo y en ese Momento Yang Se acerco a flama-

Yang: _Necesito Decirte Algo Muy Importante, Igual a tu amigo... Ven con Migo A La Sala de Hangar y Hablaremos de aquello-Le Susurro a la Princesa Flama... Y Ella solo asintio Y Se lo conto a finn EL Tambien dijo que si...- _Y En ese Instante Todos Entraron A La Base... Cuando Ally Llegaba Su Habitacion Y Como marty La Estaba Acompañando Aprovecho a decirle un "Secreto"Y Ally jalo del brazo a Marty y ambos entraron a la habitación...

***En La Habitación de Ally***

Marty: Porque Estamos en tu Hab...-Fue interrumpido Por Un Pasional Y Primer Beso (De ambos) De Ally, Al Cual Marty Volvio A Su Ropa normal (**Osea, Desaparecio la armadura)**

Ally: Marty Tengo que Confesarte Algo-Dijo Terminando El Beso Jadeando Por falta de aire-Tu Me Gustaste Desde Siempre... Eh esperado un año Para ver si teníamos Una Oportunidad De estar Juntos Y Confesarte Lo Que Yo Siento... Y.. Y-Yo, T-te Amo...-Dijo Dandole Un Profundo Beso Y Tirandolo A La Cama Dejandolo a El Debajo de Ally

Marty: Yo... Tambien Tengo que Confesarte Algo...-Dijo Poniendo Sus Manos En La Cintura de ally mientras esta tenia sus manos en el cuello-Tu desde El Primer momento que te vi Me gustaste, No dije Nada, Porque Mi Intencion Era Ayudarte... Y Gracias A Eso, Derrotamos Al General... Eres La Mejor Amiga que Eh Tenido En Toda Mi Vida...-Dijo Plantando le otro Beso A Ally Que Se volvio en un Beso Con lengua Al Cual Ambos Fueron Perdiendo El Control Y Marty Se Quito Su Camisa Amarilla Dejado Ver Su Cuerpo de Adolescente Bien Esculpido Y Ally Se quitaba Los Tirantes De Su Vestido Y Se lo quito Dejándolo Caer al Lado De La Cama Dejando Ver su Cuerpo Delgado De Mujer, Y En Ropa Interior...Entonces Terminaron El Beso Por Falta de Aire...

Ally: Quiero... Demostrarte Que lo Que Digo es real... Y No... Mentira...-Dijo Muy Sonrojada Al Igual Que Marty, Entonces Esta Se Quito Su Sosten Dejando Ver Sus Senos Y Marty Estaba Sonrojado... Pero se contenia Para no hacer nada, El Sabia que le gustaba ally y tenia que Demostrarlo, Que Mejor Forma Que esa...

Entonces Ally Le Planto Un Pasional Beso Y Entonces Este Bajo Hasta El Cuello De Ally Besándoselo Y Esta dejando Escapar Uno Que Otro Gemido Leve, Y Marty Bajo Hasta Sus Senos Besándoselos Y Mordiéndolos...

Ally: Aaahy, Si, Marty...-Gimio La Chica Ya Con Un Tono De Voz Algo Alto...-

Entonces La Chica Se Separo, Y Bajo Hasta El Pantalon De Marty, Bajandoselos Y Dejandolo En Los Boxers, Dejando Ver Una Firme Ereccion...Entonces Con Una Sonrisa "Malévola" Le Quito Los Boxers Dejando Ver Su Miembro Con Una Ereccion Firme Al Cual esta penso...

Ally: _Woaa, No Te Recordaba Tan Crecido Marty...-Penso la Chica Al Ver El Miembro Erecto De _

Entonces Esta Se lo Metio a la Boca Comensando Una Felacion, La Cual Era Lenta Y Constante, Lo Cual Dejaba Salir Gemidos Roncos De Marty... Era Una Sensacion Nueva Para Los 2...Entonces Luego de varios Minutos de Felacion, Ally Se Separo Y Le Dio Un Beso Frances A Marty entonces ella Se Quito Sus Bragas, Dejando Ver Su Sexo A Lo Cual marty Se Sonrojo Mucho, Al Saber lo Que Iba a Hacer Entonces Esta Aproximo El Miembro de Marty A Su Sexo Y Lo Dejo A Milimetros de Este.. Entonces Marty la agarro del Abdomen Y Introdujo Su Pene En El Sexo Se Ally Muy Lentamente Lo Cual Dejo Escapar Un Grito Leve Por Parte De Ally, A Lo Cual Marty se Detubo Por que eso le Asusto un poco

Marty: Perdon... No Queria...!-Dijo Algo Asustado Interrumpiendo el Beso-

Ally: T-Tranquilo, Es que... Soy Virgen Y Tu... Pene es Muy Grande Y Eso Duele...Pero Tu Sigue... Tranquilo-Dijo Entre Gemidos La Chica...

Entonces Marty Introdujo Su Pene Completamente En El Sexo De Ally Comenso Un Movimiento Leve Lo Cual Dejo Escapar Un Hilo De Sangre de el Sexo De Ally, Y Ally Le Planto Otro Beso, Entonces Un Aura Azul, Comenso A Brotar de el Cuerpo de Marty, Iluminando La Habitacion Dandole Un Toque "Magico" Al Ambiente, Entonces Marty Empeso A Ir Mas Rapido, Dejando escapar Gemidos De Ambos Hasta que Marty Llego al Punto Al Que Ya No Pudo Mas...

Marty: Ally... Me- Vengo...-Dijo Entre Leves Gemidos...

Ally: Si... Hazlo Dentro de mi-Gimio La Chica...

Entonces Marty dejo escapar su semen en el vientre de la chica Dejando escapar un Gemido de ambos Entonces Se vieron a los Ojos Y...

Ambos: Te Amo...-Dijeron Para luego Quedarse dormidos Ambos En Los Brazon De La Magica Noche Que Abrazaba A Ambos...

***En Algun Lugar de la torre de Hierro***

Se dejaba Ver a Una Criatura Con la cara de la Muerte saliendo Por los Pasillos de esta Diciendo las Palabras Que Ivocaban A Una Legion de esqueletos Que Caminaban Hacia el C.D.F

Lich: Ahora si Muchacho, Se Termino El Descanzo, Listo para el segundo Round

**Buaanooo, ¿Que les aprecio el Lemmon? Lo Se, Le Falto Informacion, pero que Mas da, Ese No Sera El Unico... No De Momento, Habia otro, Pero Lo decidí dejar para este...**

**Asi que... Dejen Sus Comentarios, Y Hasta La Proxima...**

**Adios...**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


End file.
